


I Think This Is How We Met

by VVCaspian



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), and you're amazing, because it's the closest thing to the real thing, this is my platonic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: frage- your name is too long?you be a good friend.





	I Think This Is How We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killerrqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerrqueer/gifts).



Okay. So I think it was sixth grade. No wait- seventh. 

 

Yeah, seventh. 

 

First day of school and thank  _fuck_ we had arranged seats. I was too much of a nerd back then. 

 

I shared a table with you and another girl, and two other boys. We were somehow all low-key nerds. You had longer hair. You were funny, from what I could remember. And another boy had a crush on you. 

 

[it was pretty obvious, you knew, too.]

 

\----

 

The Princess and the Bride. 

 

'nuff said.

 

[inconceivable.]

 

\----

 

Before that, you, me, and the other girl at my table, we had an idea? 

 

I think. 

 

\----

 

Remember how she used to be obsessed with Undertale?

 

Remember how I was obsessed with reading?

 

Remember how you were obsessed with Doctor Who?

 

\----

 

You asked me to guess who you liked. 

 

I felt weird- only because my mind went to all the possible people, but I didn't know who you were talking about. [And I was a teeny bit worried.]

 

\----

 

You still went to the dance with the boy who had a crush on you. I didn't think you wanted to, but you did.

 

\----

 

After that, I don't remember much, except for you introducing me to the people you hung out with during lunch, and me sitting with you when my closer friends were doing their thing. I kinda wanted to be there anyways. 

 

Then, I became friends with the girl at our table.

 

\----

 

I thought we would be good friends? Like one of those unbreakable trios?

 

\----

 

Eighth grade. I think you hung out more with your friends. 

 

I think that's when it fell in place. 

 

\----

 

We are still friends of course, but ninth grade.

 

You were out, and proud, from what I could tell, and you were like this ball of sunshine, and I kinda felt sad for myself, because I'm really awkward at keeping friendships, especially when the other was a social butterfly. I was more of a moth. Drawn to the light, but knowing it was pointless and getting my wings burned. 

 

So I stayed in the darkness... with an amazing penguin.

 

\----

 

I think I'd like to call you my best friend. You are pretty fuckin' spectacular. 

 

And your hugs are nice. [mine are better.]

 

\----

 

I love you!!

 

Thanks for sticking around. 


End file.
